Never give up hope
by Kat-kitten4
Summary: Six mois d'attente, c'est long, très long, et Kate perd peu à peu espoir malgré le soutien de Rick...


Bonjour à tous! J'ai écrit cet OS il y a un mois et n'avais pas trouvé le temps de le taper et de le poster ! Mais, vu comment avancent les choses dans Castle, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de le faire maintenant. Je tiens à vous rassurer, il n'y a aucun spoiler!

Bonne lecture!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marlowe ( et je crois que tous les fans le remercient de les avoir créés!)

* * *

Never give up hope

J'avais erré une bonne partie de la matinée, laissant mes pas choisir pour moi où je devais aller. Je n'avais pas eu envie de rentrer au loft, pas eu envie non plus d'aller au Precinct où, pour une fois, aucune affaire n'était en cours.

Avisant un banc, je m'y laissai choir et observai les alentours. Il s'agissait d'un petit parc, doté d'un coin jeux. Quelques enfants étaient déjà partis à l'assaut du toboggan, certains tentant de le remonter à l'envers.

Sur une des balançoires se tenaient une petite fille et un petit garçon qui essayaient d'aller plus haut que l'autre à force de coup de pied dans le vent et de cris mêlés de rires.

Je souris malgré moi, et repensai à ce matin et à la tristesse que j'avais pu ressentir. Castle ne savait pas. Pas cette fois, songeai-je. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Cela faisait six mois. Six mois d'espoirs déçus. Six mois qu'il me ressassait les mêmes mots. Il était patient, beaucoup plus que je ne l'étais depuis deux mois.

A mon âge, je me doutais que cela ne serait pas forcément rapide, mais nous étions mariés depuis un an presque et demi et toujours rien.

Je me rappelai soudain quand Rick et moi avions été invité chez Ryan et Jenny , nous n'étions que fiancés à l'époque, et Sarah Grace avait quatre mois.

_Flashback_

Je n'avais pas vraiment évité de prendre Sarah Grace, m'étais juste tenue à distance, observant de temps à autre Jenny évoluer avec sa fille dans les bras. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Jenny qui était assise à côté de moi eût voulu jeter un coup d'œil à la cuisson de son rôti. Ryan étant en pleine conversation avec Espo et Castle, elle e tourna naturellement vers moi et me la déposa rapidement sous le regard souriant de Lanie qui était à ma gauche. Je lui jetai un regard noir et reportai mon attention sur le bébé qui me dévisageait, je grimaçai un sourire et tentai de la bercer alors qu'elle commençait à remuer. J'étais plus à l'aise au fil des minutes et quand je levai le regard, je tombai sur celui de Castle, dévorant le tableau qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Je lui souris timidement, sourire qu'il me rendit. Il n'y avait plus de bruit autour de nous mais nous n'en avions cure, plus rien ne comptait, il n'y avait plus que nous deux et Sarah Grace.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit.

\- On vous dérange peut-être ? S'enquit Lanie, moqueuse.

Remarque qui lui valut deux regards noirs dont elle ne fit pas fi. Ryan et Espo qui, eux aussi nous observaient, se gardèrent de dire quoi que ce soit. Jenny était rapidement revenue, heureuse de voir que sa fille s'était bien comportée, puis la discussion avait repris. Castle se contenta de me fixer presque toute la durée de la soirée.

Une fois rentrés, Rick et moi nous étions couchés sans échanger autre chose que des banalités. La tête sur sn torse, ma main posée sur son cœur, je me laissais bercer par les battements réguliers. Sa main caressait mes cheveux distraitement.

\- Kate ?

\- Hmm…

\- Tu étais magnifique ce soir avec Sarah Grace….

\- Je sais, tu semblais en admiration devant nous.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je t'imaginais avec notre fille…

\- Notre fille ? Répétai-je en relevant légèrement la tête vers son visage.

\- Ou notre fils mais… je me disais que tu serais merveilleuse avec notre enfant.

\- Est-ce ta manière de e dire que tu aimerais qu'on en ait un ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Mais je pense qu'on peut attendre après notre mariage. Si tu es d'accord, bien évidemment.

Je laissai un temps de silence.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Si je suis juste surprise, on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé. Je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite.

\- Nous irons à ton rythme Kate.

\- Merci Rick.

\- Always.

_Fin flashback. _

Je soupirai, souris en entendant mon estomac se manifester. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille.

Finalement, je repris la route du loft, les mains dans les poches de mon manteau, frissonnant sous les assauts du vent automnal. La tête me tournait, la foule semblait plus dense, j'allongeai le pas et fermai avec soulagement la porte d'entrée.

Je fis quelques pas, ma vision se troubla et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

« Castle », murmurai-je avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. J'avais chaud et je n'étais visiblement plus sur le sol.

\- Elle se réveille.

Je papillonnai et tombai sur le visage inquiet de mon mari.

\- Castle, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je t'ai retrouvée évanouie en rentrant, comme tu ne te réveillais pas, j'ai appelé le médecin.

\- Ca va, fis-je en me relevant légèrement, j'ai juste oublié de manger ce midi.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Kate.

\- Castle…

\- Ecoutez votre mari, Madame Castle, il a raison, qui plus est dans votre état.

\- Ce n'est pas… quoi ?

\- J'allais vous appeler quand votre époux m'a devancé. Les résultats de votre prise de sang de ce matin sont arrivés. Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte !

Surprise, je le regardai, Rick, un grand sourire aux lèvres s'empara de ma main et l'embrassa.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait être patient.

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui voulaient couler.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, il y a une erreur, je… je suis indisposée depuis ce matin ! Déclarai-je d'une voix étranglée.

\- Il arrive dans de très rares cas que les femmes aient leur cycle. Vous n'avez pas eu de maux de ventre, pas de perte hémorragique ?

\- Non.

\- Bien, je pense qu'il est préférable que vous passiez une échographie dès demain pour vérifier que tout va bien. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ou à vous rendre aux urgences.

Le médecin nous salua et Castle le raccompagna. Je me sentais perdue, partagée entre différentes émotions. La déception avait fait place à la joie et à la peur, serais-je une bonne mère ? Castle serait un bon père, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, il suffisait de le voir avec Alexis.

\- Kate, tout va bien ? S'enquit Castle, l'air inquiet, en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Oui, ça va, fis-je en tentant un sourire.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et murmura :

\- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je passai mes doigts sur mon visage et sentis effectivement que coulaient des perles d'eau salées.

\- Je… je ne sais pas… je ne pensais pas ce matin que je… et maintenant…

Castle sourit et m'attira contre lui.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Kate.

\- Et si e n'étais pas capable d'être mère ? Si c'était un désastre ?

\- Je t'ai déjà vu agir avec des enfants, tu seras une maman parfaite.

Le silence prit place quelques minutes. La main de mon époux me caressait le dos tandis que l'autre était posée sur mon ventre.

\- J'ai peur, Rick.

\- C'est normal mais crois-moi il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- Il faut que je prenne rendez-vous chez le gynécologue, fis-je en me détachant.

\- Déjà fait, rendez-vous à 9h30, nous serons les premiers.

\- Merci, lançai-je dans un sourire en me blottissant de nouveau contre lui.

\- Always.

Je me laissai bercer par sa respiration, fermai les yeux, tentant d'imaginer ce qu'allait devenir notre vie dans les mois à venir.

\- Tu te rends compte que demain nous ferons connaissance avec notre enfant ?

\- Non Castle, je te vois venir, hors de question de l'appeler Cosmo

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. Et puis ma parole a plus de poids, rétorquai-je en me levant.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que je porte notre bébé !

\- Et où vas-tu ?

\- Manger, j'ai faim !

Mon sourire s'accentua en l'entendant se précipiter à ma suite.

\- Assieds-toi, je m'occupe de préparer le dîner. Toi, tu te reposes, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

De toute évidence, malgré mes craintes, Castle serait là pour m'aider à y faire face. Avec lui, cela ne pouvait que bien se passer.

Fin


End file.
